


Longing

by milky (milky_teacup)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Shimadacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milky_teacup/pseuds/milky
Summary: After witnessing the other please themselves in a private moment, Hanzo and Genji are made aware of how drawn they are to each other in a way that surpasses brotherly.





	Longing

**Longing**

The groan that came from Genji’s lips was a sound Hanzo had never heard his brother make. He watched from the slit of the broken automatic door, certain that his little brother could not see he was there. The moment Hanzo took sight of the pale skin being delicately and sensuously rubbed into arousal, he had known then he should have left. But an unwilling force grounded him to the spot.

Perhaps it was just curiosity, or maybe something entirely perverse in nature, but Hanzo could only watch hesitantly as his little brother stroked his length with the slick lubricant while he lay splayed on the bed. He was at the perfect angle for his older brother to witness all he could display. Hanzo felt himself swallow. His little brother was seeking comfort in the privacy of his room, and here Hanzo stood invading that privacy, unbeknownst to him. He did not know why that only excited him more.

Genji tried to fight back his cries as they tore through him. He rubbed up and over the head of his dick, lavishing himself with pleasure. He fingered the delicate slit, pushing the pre-cum around. His scrotum was bouncing taut, heavy with cum ready to release. Hanzo felt incredibly horrible for staring. His face hot and his undergarments becoming too tight for him.

Another moan broke through. Hanzo bit his fist to stop himself from making a sound. He had not looked upon his brother this way before. Even now, he had only come to call upon him for advice. Was it just the act that was arousing him? It could not possibly be that it was Genji whom could do this to his body. Why was it so easy to watch?

When he peered in again, his little brother was grabbing a box from under his bed. From it he took a large phallus shaped item. Genji then laid back and began to lick at his new toy, pushing it between his soft lips and laving around its bulbous form. Once he appeared satisfied that it was lubricated, he reached down to pull up his scrotum and place the tip to his eager hole.

Hanzo felt himself waiting to watch it sink inside, anticipation clouding him as the toy was teased. Then, entry was made. Genji moaned out the length of it, letting his soft green hair fall back into the pillows. He pushed it in, pulled it out, pleasing himself with fantasies Hanzo only wished he could see behind his brother’s eyes.

He could not keep watching this. Hanzo knew he needed to stop. This was too private, too sensitive, and none of his business to know. It took many moments before the older brother brought himself to force the door closed the rest of the way. His backside leaned against the door, his chest rising and falling, a hardened item between his thighs begging for attention. His cheeks were flushing and he knew if anyone saw him now, they would question his appearance, especially since he was at his little brother’s door. And so, he made quick work to leave before he could focus suspicion.

——

There were many things that he and his brother Hanzo shared together, this Genji knew, but he understood that there were boundaries they often blurred the lines between. So, it did not come as a surprise when the little sparrow could not stop himself from peeking through the window of his brother’s room. Genji thought it would be good fun to surprise his brother with a sudden playful spar if he came quietly through his window, as he had done a few times in the past, but Genji had not counted on Hanzo being pre-occupied with activities other than combing his hair.

At first, the noises that grew from the room made Genji think that his brother had a secret lover within the Shimada mansion walls, some unexplainable emotion having him search the room, but it begged his curiosity when he found no woman, nor man, eliciting these noises from him. The relief of that to his heart barely made sense.

Hanzo was re-tying his long hair up, exposing his gracefully muscled and trained backside towards the window. He then peeled more of his kimono open and allowed his reddening and hard dick to pulse up with desire. Genji watched as his older brother fingered his length, savouring the sensitive sensations. Unlike Genji, Hanzo was all about the journey more so than the destination.

A part of him knew that he should go, that this intimate act was not meant to be witnessed by him, and yet the little sparrow could not make himself leave. Delicious chills rushed over his skin while his eyes were hungry for whatever Hanzo would do to himself next. He felt it must be the intimate nature of this act that had him feeling so aroused, he could not bring himself to believe that his hardening dick was pulsing for his own brother. Could it? He knew it taboo, forbidden. So why could he watch this as easily as he could watch his brother do any other task?

The dragon tattoo about Hanzo’s left arm, incomplete and waiting for the rest of the ink soon to come in the awaiting months, stood out on his pale skin, so inviting and smooth. Hanzo groaned languidly, lightly stoking his fingers up his length, teasing his head, flicking it gently and stirring pre-cum to the surface.Then, Hanzo reached over to his bedside table and removed one of his long ribbons. Genji could see his dick aching with need as his older brother tied the ribbon around his base tightly, having the head throb hungrily at the makeshift cock-ring.

After a few more moments of his self-teasing, Hanzo repositioned himself so that his bottom displayed upward and his tied dick hung between his thighs. His brother laid his head on the bed, cooing and sighing as he reached back to tease his opening. In and out he pulled his fingers, groaning embarrassingly loud while his pre-cum dripped to the bedsheets below.

Unknown to him, Genji was touching his hardened length within his gi. He was stroking in time to Hanzo’s fingering with an erotic rhythm. Once he realised this, he came to an abrupt halt. His face felt hot. Genji felt awful to pleasure himself at the intimate expense of his older brother, especially when Hanzo did not know. And so, Genji tore himself from the beautiful display and left quickly on his heels to his own room.

——

When Hanzo’s back struck the far wall of the dojo, he let out a gasp that met with Genji’s fierce hold on his arms. His little brother shoved him roughly into the wooden slats, digging a knee into his backside as he cruelly twisted his arm tighter.

“Yield, brother.” Genji urged this into his ear. Playful, taunting. The knee ground into him, applying painful pressure. The older brother fought under his grip, knowing that the little sparrow was relishing every second he could best Hanzo. It was not often he would get the upper hand, but he had found himself mildly distracted by his little brother as he could not quite look upon him the same after knowing how his lips looked stuffed with a phallus. It surprised him. That moment of weakness and confusion gave Genji the opening he needed.

The warm breath of his little brother ghosted over the shell of his ear, “How much longer will you be so stubborn? Yield and I will set you free.”

Hanzo grunted against the wall, doing all he could to relieve the pressure on his lower back. Every move he made to break himself free was met with a stronger hold. Genji, a Shimada, was never so easy to offer mercy. No matter how he struggled, Hanzo would have to force himself free or be held painfully close for hours. The sparrow could only watch with a smugness that he was one of the few, besides their father, that could stand their own against the fierce Hanzo. It excited him.

Genji’s grip was like iron shackles. Each time his brother would grunt, Genji felt himself more gratified. His body lay across Hanzo’s backside like a shadow, allowing himself to steal a small thrust of his hips into his brothers backside. It fed his growing, perverse fantasy, one he did not know he was imaging until he could feel the hard muscle rub against him. Their bodies were often quite close when they would spar, so this was not much different. This could easily be mistaken as innocent, even if otherwise were true. It was just another line they could blur. Another moment they could test the other.

As Genji’s hips met his backside, Hanzo felt himself grow hot. Nothing could stop the sound that came from him. It was something completely different than any other sound the dojo had ever heard him call. It was airy, silvery, almost erotic. His body automatically responded to push back into his brother’s hips with curious pressure. An unknown, deep part of him encouraging the behaviour. This gave the sparrow a start, his grip loosening ever so slightly. With more than a good opportunity, Hanzo braced himself on the wooden slat and forced his body back, causing his little brother to be shoved away.

With his grip lost, the older brother took advantage to level himself low and swipe a rounded kick into his brother’s ankles which led to have Genji topple down heavily. Hanzo was on him like a lion, straddling his hips and pinning his little brother’s arms above his head. As Genji struggled, his grip tightened, and here, Hanzo leaned over him with their faces mere centimetres apart.

 _“Yield.”_ Hanzo’s voice was almost a whisper. Their hearts were beating rapidly like war drums. The eyes that looked into their brother’s were drowning. The warmth of the other’s skin could not fall off fast enough, causing Genji to feel too hot, too bothered.

“B-brother,” Genji pleaded. He could not shake the images he had kept in his memory of his brother so lost in erotic passion, his mind’s eye having him hopeful that his brother may wear the same face now atop him. He was ashamed and all at once wanted nothing more than the leave before he would embarrass himself. This was too much to stretch their unspoken boundaries. Did Hanzo know he was fanning a new flame?

The sight was clearly delighting to his older brother. The smile he wore was almost sinister, like a cat had caught a mouse—or a bird. Hanzo’s warm and silky baritone then whispered into his ear. “Yield.”

The squirming figure below him sent chills through Hanzo’s body. They had been in this position many times, nothin about this should have been any different. And yet, it was. He felt somehow more powerful than before, a guilty perversion breaking into his heart. Behind his eyes was the memory of his little brother parting himself with a throw of his head back. Hanzo could not help the little gyration of his hips into the helpless Genji. It brought him a new kind of pleasure that he was stealing something private from his brother. He could see it in his reddening face.

“Hanzo, s-stop!” Genji felt himself unable to fight back the growing urges and need for friction. Whatever this game was, it needed to stop before he did something he could not take back. He could not let his brother see what this was doing to him. He could not know how perverse he was that all that clouded his mind now was the memory of Hanzo’s flushed cheeks as he fingered himself so lewdly.

The little sparrow began to thrash about. Hanzo rode him, not once letting their hips disconnect. Any thoughts of shame Hanzo may have had were quickly dissipating as he devoured the sight of his victim. This was wrong. Forbidden. Genji could not understand how his brother was failing him. Misusing his trust. Soon, he would yield and this would all be over. They would return to their duties and lifestyles. But this private fantasy, he could hold onto a little longer. Just until Genji gave in to defeat.

“I think you are beginning to prefer me atop you this way, brother,” Hanzo chided with a hazy glance, one that could easily be mistaken for playful and familial banter, “if you do not yield, I will remain here to shame you into compliance.”

Genji suddenly looked away, biting at his lip as though in great pain. Hanzo felt a pang of brotherly worry that quickly wiped his smugness away. All at once he was concerned for his dear little brother. “Genji?” But no words were needed just then. Hanzo could feel it. The sensation had rooted him far deeper than a tree. He needed visual confirmation to know what he was feeling was real, and yes, it was. A very hardened length was desperately prodding into the nook of his thigh. It was tightly wrapped within Genji’s gi, but still it throbbed for attention.

Silence filled the dojo as Hanzo contemplated this. He had gone too far, pushed his little brother into an unfamiliar corner. Genji could only refuse to look at him. Ever the hardened assassin, Genji did not let himself look ashamed. Even in front of Hanzo, he refused. So, when neither of them had spoken a word in what felt like too long, Genji used his brother’s astonishment to crawl out from under him. He turned away, not letting Hanzo try to see the cracks within him. His body may have lost its resistance to the faded images of his brother, but he would not let this become a rift that would set them apart.

“I yield,” Genji said into the silence.

“Genji, I did not,”

A small laugh stopped him. “My apologies if I disgusted you in any way. I should not have kept going once I knew what I was feeling. It is my own fault that it was risked.” Hanzo looked over his stiff back, not sure what to say. He was unsure if Genji meant that he was referring to becoming aroused during their practise in general, or that he had became aroused because it was his brother. “I will understand if you cannot look upon me the same.”

It was not right that his little brother felt the need to be in hardened shame when he was just as much to blame as he beckoned lewd thoughts and memories. He had pushed Genji to his limits for his own selfish desires and broke through the invisible wall that defined them as brothers into uncharted territories. As the older brother, it was his duty to protect and guide his little sibling. He felt he had failed that.

Without words, Hanzo approached his little brother and embraced him from behind. Genji made a small noise, but did not fight it. His green hair swept back as he rested on Hanzo’s shoulder. The touch was light and wanted. It was there, Hanzo began to grind himself into Genji and he could feel the body beneath his arms stiffen at the unspoken implication.

“I am just as irresponsible. Selfishly, I teased you too far. I did not know you would fall susceptible as I thought it was only myself indulging. Forgive my ignorance and for crossing our kinship.” An expansive silence filled the air as Genji allowed his older brother to rhythmically press his dick into his backside. A part of him knew he should be revolted, that the very idea that Hanzo was stimulating his intimates on him was somehow greatly shameful, but, Genji could not bring himself to push it away. Perhaps there was something wrong with the both of them. Maybe they were sickly, but the throb of Genji’s heart did not pull away and that was enough for the sparrow to turn in Hanzo’s embrace and look him in his deep eyes, lost in wrongful lust.

“We should not feel this way.” Genji told him. Hanzo gave a nod to show he agreed. “Should we stop?” At that, Hanzo downcast his gaze and nodded again.

“Yes, we should.”

A gentle hand took Hanzo’s jaw and brought his eyes back up to meet his brother’s. Genji’s breath was laboured and he looked about to burst. “Then, kiss me.” The older brother looked caught. “I have to know how you taste. If never again we do this, I at least want to keep memory of my brother’s lips.”

Hanzo did not know how to react. His little brother appeared like he had always known him to be, impatient and flighty. His drunken eyes kept swapping between his and that of his lips. Genji expected some kind of answer and nervousness was filling him the longer Hanzo took to decide. Was it shameful if it was something they both wanted and consented too?

He could never deny his little brother anything, it was one of the many reasons he had become so spoiled. Neither he nor their father could manage a no. This was defeat, and Hanzo yielded, taking up his brother’s cheek into his palm and pulling him gently into a sweet kiss. He tasted familiar and homey. It was like everything that made their empire what it was had been glossed onto Genji’s soft lips. He drank it in, feeling arousal over take him from the sheer sinfulness.

When they pulled apart, they looked into each other hungrily, painfully. Everything they had come to know, each memory before this moment, all of it now would change. They could never be the same, and Hanzo felt that it did not bother him as it should. So, he took his brother’s lips again and pulled back just as quickly as he had instigated it. Then he did it again, and again. It was as though now that he had started, it could not be stopped.

The sparrow took his lips hungrily and began to force him backwards towards the wooden slats. When Hanzo’s backside met the surface with a gasp, Genji began to tear open his uwagi. Everything was moving too fast and his head was buzzing delightfully. Hands roamed over exposed flesh feverishly, and his little brother feathered kisses all down his neck, opening his clothing wider to kiss his sternum, then his navel. He tugged at the sash. Hanzo let his head fall back as Genji pressed himself into his older brother’s groin, taking in the musky scent and sweat. He rubbed Hanzo’s thigh, made a soft noise and placed an open-mouthed kiss on his clothed dick. Hanzo called out in surprise from the sudden sensation.

Genji sucked on its side, tearing small cries from his brother. A dampened spot on the cloth brought with it a heady scent of his brother’s delicious musk. As he rose to his knees, the little brother took Hanzo’s length into his hand, stroking and teasing the wrapped hardness. He was sure to give just enough stimulation so he could pull back and gain a whimper from Hanzo as he registered the loss.

Their bodies became flush. Their heads grew fogged from the arousal. Genji grabbed his brother’s hand and forced him to cup his length, silently commanding him to accept it. As Hanzo’s dick was teased and denied, he allowed himself to palm his brother, relishing in that the sparrow was writhing into him for more. Genji dropped his head on to Hanzo’s shoulder, panting.

“We are the worst brothers.” He breathed.

“Yes.” Hanzo agreed, and turned them so Genji was now plastered to the slat. The room felt like a haze of their scents, and Hanzo could only fall victim to it. He dropped to his knees and gazed up longingly to his little brother. Genji looked down on him with softness, dreamy-eyed. When Hanzo opened his mouth and breathed hungrily, Genji already knew what he wanted. Be it that he had wanted it too, or that this was their brotherly connection at work, he could not tell. And so slowly he fumbled his sash, parting the fabric as he kept his eyes locked with his brother, and released his leaking length.

Hanzo stared at the display, eyeing the dripping slit. His little sparrow urged him forward where he rubbed the sensitive head along his lips, coating the soft skin there with his pre-cum. Groans filled them. Genji smelled as any strong, throbbing man would. Needy and erotic. Hanzo looked back up to him, waiting for some kind of approval. This was not what brothers did to each other. He needed to know Genji wanted it.

Fingers carded through Hanzo’s long hair, petting him softly, gingerly, and from there he led the older brother to his eager tip. He placed it at Hanzo’s lips and he let his lids fall closed. The head was being pushed at his lips not for entry just yet, just for the pressure. Hanzo let the dick be tortured by the hesitation. He then parted his lips like a blossom opening to the sun and the length was guided into his warm and wet mouth. The noises that fell from Genji were enough to make his body rush with chills, his mind becoming a fog of desire.

The grip in his hair kept tightening, only to loosen when it appeared Genji was becoming aware of himself. The pressure only encourage the older brother where he began to take more of his brother, deeper, faster, laving at the sensitive head before filling his mouth again. Saliva mixed with the pre-cum, salty and bitter. It made room for the hardened length by flowing out the side of his lips and down his chin. When he opened his eyes to gauge his actions, Genji was gazing upon him with reddened cheeks and affirmation that Hanzo could not possibly be doing this to him. Like it was a dream.

Hanzo swallowed him down, eliciting a deep moan. His hand fell to his own needy organ, where he set it free from the confines and began to stroke himself earnestly in time with each bob of his head. The flesh on his tongue pulsed and throbbed, warning that it would release his brother’s taste into him soon. His dick was aching, begging for release.

The older brother began to move faster, giving exciting noises with each push and pull. Genji had long sense abandoned any gentleness and firmly grasped his head to fuck into his brother’s mouth. Hanzo let him, riding on the high of his little brother’s desire. All of his movements were now orchestrated by Genji, so Hanzo used his free hands to tug at himself, fingering the slit with his thumb, savouring the sensation of his little brother using his mouth as he wanted.

“Ha-Hanzo…!” It was a warning, Hanzo knew. He let his mouth be abused, the roughness of the organ sliding in and out. It was too much for the older brother, and he came into his palms, moaning over the dick in his throat. The sounds that flowed from him like a litany of lover’s passions pushed Genji to his limit. After one last thrust, he took the fistful of his brother’s hair and pulled him back, Hanzo mourning the loss with his mouth agape. Cum poured from Genji’s overly-sensitive length, covering his older brother’s face and hair with milky whiteness.

Both of them were gasping, riding the afterglow of orgasm. Genji could hardly stop himself from making a groan as he watched his older brother lick his lips while covered in his whiteness.

A sudden slam of a door startled them from their hazy passion. Genji tore himself from the erotic sight of his brother to the back wall and Hanzo turned to look behind. In the doorframe stood a couple of their father’s guards, one of them omnic. The look on the human’s face was indescribable, and both brothers quickly tried to hide their shame. Genji felt himself swallow, and Hanzo glowered with deepening cheeks.

——

The smack that struck Hanzo had been so hard, it had him collapse to the floor.

 _“Dishonourable!”_ The firm voice of Sojiro Shimada thundered. He stomped to his eldest son and picked him up cruelly by his hair, having Hanzo wince from the pain. “How _dare_ you bring this upon the Shimada name! Covering your face in your brother’s—filth!”

Hanzo was struck again. Genji was bowing deeply, neatly folded by their father’s desk, burning emotions pulsing through him that he could do nothing, say nothing, be no more than a decorative item on the floor.

“I would expect something like this from Genji, but you, Hanzo? My eldest son and heir? Is this what you have been doing? Casting your studies to slut for your brother?”

Hanzo was kneeling again, his face red from the strike despite the drying cum still on him. His head was as low as it could be to the floor, his hair a tangled mess about him. The guards had stripped him down at his father’s order so that he would be presented bare. Genji had watched it achingly as he witnessed his brother struggle to each layer being peeled from his body.

“I have done everything you have asked of me, father.”

“Absolutely shameful!” Sojiro proclaimed, taking heavy steps to his desk. Hanzo could only see his fine leather shoes as they paced around.

“Who all knows?” Neither brother answered. The Shimada father grabbed Hanzo’s hair again and twisted him to look at him, and although in pain,Hanzo kept his eyes to the floor. “I asked you, _who all knows?”_

“No one.” Genji’s voice broke from the other side of the office. Sojiro released his eldest son and approached his little wild sparrow. Genji was sure to keep his bow in utmost perfect custom, not once moving an inch of himself from form.

Sojiro shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as though a headache were forming from the tension. He sighed deeply. “All the men and women of Hanamura—of Japan—and you choose your own brother. Genji, you never cease to surprise me. Rest your mother’s soul, she could not still look upon you as I do if she were here. Incestuous. Disgraceful.” He clicked his tongue and threw a hand up in disregard. “Leave us. You are to be escorted to your room and confined there for the rest of the week.”

“Yes, father.” Genji stood abruptly, sneaking a glance at his older brother whom still lay bare in his kneel. The guard called to him and Genji bit back his urge to speak. It was beating in his chest, hard and heavy. Nothing could describe how much it hurt that he could do so little. After another moment, Genji was escorted out.

When the door slid shut behind him, he paused, hearing his father murmur followed by another shout. Something began to strike skin, and he could hear painful gasps forced from Hanzo. Each step down the corridor was met with another cry from his brother. It haunted him, followed him, until he was released to his room.

——

Hanzo laid on his backside, not moving much as his body ached too much for even a small roll. The bed was normally comfortable, but not this night. Sojiro Shimada, his father, was not a cruel man. He was compassionate and kind to him and Genji. So rarely had they ever seen him this upset. Even so, Hanzo felt an immense hatred he otherwise would have not. It was not for his father, but for himself.

How had he let himself become clouded in lust for his own brother? With all eyes on him, it was his duty and burden to be presentable at all times. He rolled over with a groan, the sheet falling from his body to reflect the deep bruises on his back in the pale moonlight that seeped through his window. He huddled into himself, trying to ebb the soreness away with regulated breathing.

Hanzo perked up. A sudden clicking was heard followed by quick shuffling, then another click. The window.

It was no surprise to him whom had come. “Do not look upon me like this, my brother. Today, I am not worthy to share our name.” There was silence, like the person that stood behind him was debating on that. Then, a cool sensation tore a soft gasp from Hanzo. Gentle hands massaged something cold and wet into the marks about his back. The fingers were careful, deliberate, soothing the pain and bringing comfort. Hanzo allowed himself to hum into it, appreciating the gesture.

“I never should have coerced you.” The little brother barely whispered from behind. “I caused this. I brought you pain.”

Hanzo shook his head and breathed as he arched into the touch, “It does not matter. The true blame lies with me for submitting to it, and you should not be here.”

“I know.” But Genji did not care. He was no stranger to their father’s favouritism and understood there would be little punishment if he was found missing from his room. As for if he were found with Hanzo again… it could only spell disaster for his older brother and perhaps many more lashings would take the place of the ones he soothed now.

“Hanzo,” Genji began timidly, letting his fingers smooth more salve into the wounds, “how long have you looked at me this way?”

The older brother did not make a response, only tensed a bit under his touch. “I will tell you how long for me, if it will help?”

A nod was felt, and so Genji regaled how he had caught sight of him pleasuring himself through his window and could not stop himself from enjoying the display. How he had never thought to look at his older brother like this, knew it forbidden, and yet he did as though it was natural. It had been easy. Too easy for him to find the pleasure in Hanzo’s silky skin and soft baritone voice. It took his body like his mind had already been claimed. He may as well have witnessed all of Hanzo’s personal moments like this.

Hanzo’s face felt hot with embarrassment, remembering what he had done and now knowing Genji had watched with abandon, it made him feel somehow very happy to know it had been enjoyed. It gave him delightful chills.

“That does not disturb you?” The little sparrow asked, completely innocent.

“No.” Hanzo replied. “It is hard to be upset over something I, too, have done in turn.” That had his little brother stop massaging the salve and still.

“My brother has watched me?” The words may have sounded as giddy as he felt.

Hanzo nodded. “Your door still does not shut completely. It was just barely open when I witnessed your personal moment.” He breathed as though the memory were enticing him again, “Genji, I had never seen anything more beautiful. When I realised this, it brought me great guilt. I felt I was abusing your trust.”

Genji had long since stopped applying the healing salve. The older brother was just laying there, feeling his heart race. He was not sure if he should feel more ashamed that he had admitted this to his brother or that he was missing his touch.

“There is something… wrong with us.” The little brother said distantly, “I want to believe that, but I don’t think I can.”

“Father has already given his disapproval. He believes we are—that I am unwell.”

“I do not think attributing love to sickness is very fair. What does it matter if we are brothers?”

Hanzo gave a sigh at that, folding a little more into himself as though it would fight back his swarming confusion and emotions. “Lust and love are very different.”

That had his little brother laugh, “Oh, come now, brother, you do not think that what we have admitted to can be easily dismissed as flighty desire?” A hand pulled the older brother over onto his back with soft grace, as though he might break like glass if he was too rough. Hanzo let himself be pulled. Genji then hovered over top of him, his eyes bright and endearing. “You are quite special to me. Desiring you is just an added feature to our dynamic.” His little brother then leaned down to give the sincerest kiss, not rushed or feverish like they had before. It was tender, sweet.

As Genji pulled away, he could see the glowing embers behind his older brother’s eyes, a telltale that something deep within him was being awakened. His older brother looked away but the pink that crossed his cheeks could not be hidden so well.

“You should go.” He then told him. “If the guards catch you with me, like this, father will be displeased once more.”

Instead of heeding those words, the space between them grew smaller, the sparrow leaning his forehead to touch Hanzo’s. “I am sorry. For all of this. I truly am, but it is hard to leave you. Especially like this. Knowing that you want me as I want you is maddening. New. I feel like the fire will consume me if I do not douse it in your skin.” Their foreheads nuzzled, Hanzo not sure to give in or lash out. He could feel his little brother’s breath on his skin, itching him to disregard the world as they had in the dojo. His head turned slightly to allow Genji to swipe their cheekbones over the other, bringing their lips tantalising close.

“How can you ask this cruel tragedy of me? Even now, I can feel your heartbeat in time with mine, Hanzo. You are enchanting me. I must have you.” Their lips met briskly, pulling away to rub their foreheads, kissing again. Hanzo fell victim to it. He was drowning. The feelings inside him tossed and stirred between the wounds on his backside and the wet kisses they licked into the other. Somehow the idea that at any moment someone may allow themselves entry into his room added to the thrill of his passion despite the aching pain. How many more lashings was this kiss worth? Or an embrace? What was the price for letting his little brother take him in the night and claiming his insides? And could he withstand it?

As he wrapped his arms about Genji’s neck, the little sparrow rewarded him with more open-mouthed kisses and delightful, soft groans. They must keep quiet. The older brother allowed him to glide his fingers down his flanks and rub over the rounded muscle and sharp points of his frame. Their chests were flush now, pounding hearts aching into the other. Genji wriggled himself between his brother’s thighs and gyrated his hips in slow rhythmic movements to tease Hanzo’s dick into hardness. He claimed his mouth, not letting a single moan escape from him.

Only the need to breath broke them apart. Hanzo panted heavily, meeting his brother’s hips with his own erotic dance, letting the clothing of his brother and the sheet of his bed to have their dicks grow frustrated from the lack of direct contact.

“I want you.” This whisper fell from his little brother’s lips where it caressed his body in delicious shudders. These sensations washed over him and Hanzo pulled up his leg as gingerly as he could to lace it around his new lover.

“Take me.”

His little brother removed himself only to pull his clothing apart and toss it to somewhere on the floor. The moonlight behind him lit his shape in an iridescent halo. Hanzo began to pull away his sheet to reveal his nakedness. Genji could not believe how handsome his brother looked about the pillows with his dark silky hair strewn about. Had his older brother always looked this way? Had he always been so beautiful and pale as moonlight? He wanted to drink this image into his heart forever.

He watched as his older brother lifted himself slightly, exposing his hole hiding beneath his already arousing intimates. Nothing was said between them, it almost felt as though words were not needed here. Hanzo eyed his little brother’s length, growing stiff and wanting from the view. Within moments, Genji was slicking himself with saliva while Hanzo took his own to coat his delicate opening. As Genji lined up, he paused only briefly.

“Is this what you want?” He was giving his brother the chance to back down, to stop all of this. He felt as though once he entered the confines of his older brother that nothing could ever be the same.

Hanzo simply nodded, his breathing already struggling with desire. With that permission, the little sparrow began to push, the entry slick but tight. Genji held his voice down but Hanzo moaned out the entire length, wrapping his leg around his brother and tossing his head to the side. Once completely sheathed, he stopped to allow his older brother to adjust while Genji fought with himself to stay steady. His brother was so warm inside, silky, pulsing with his heartbeat.

For many moments they just breathed. Genji rubbed small circles into his brother’s hip, asking the flesh to relax and allow him to be inside. Once the ring of muscle stopped resisting, his little brother began with short movements. He bucked into Hanzo gently eliciting the tiniest whimpers.

“My brother is so noisy.” Genji cooed with a smugness. “If you get too loud, someone may hear you.” The pace quickened and Hanzo slapped his palm to his mouth to stop the sounds that were aching to call out of him. His brother braced over him, holding his thigh as he forced himself deeper. On a particularly delightful thrust, Hanzo could not stop the ringing moan that beckoned his brother for more.

Two hands then clasped themselves over the other brother’s mouth. Genji eyed him hazily above, not once stopping his movements, he just held his brother’s mouth to muffle the cries of passion.

“I have you.” Genji told him, and Hanzo let his eyes slide shut as his little sparrow stroked his insides rapidly. His moans were now muffled under the palms. Hanzo reached up to grab his arms, not sure if he wanted to pull his brother’s hands away or just brace himself, so he settled to hold them in his grip, fingers pressing into the muscle with a pleading only his brother could hear.

Each slap of their skin felt more erotic than the last. Hanzo felt complete and Genji could not understand why they had never done this sooner. There were so many memories of their lingering holds or long stares into the other’s eyes as they shared a meal or a drink. These must have been the beginnings of whatever they were sharing now. Years of pent up passion that they fooled themselves into believing was nothing more than brotherly love.

The sounds beneath Genji’s palms were enticing him further to push deeper and love his brother’s insides faster. He picked up his pace to his limit, dragging his dick out and slamming it back in, enjoying the bumping brother that rocked below his fingertips. The sight of Hanzo’s own length slapping on his abdomen was practically maddening. He was getting close.

“Hanzo,” Genji panted airy, “May I? Do you want me to cum inside you?” It was a desperate question that needed an answer fast. His older brother opened his eyes to peer into Genji and give the neediest look he had since seen. Slowly, he nodded beneath his hands not once breaking eye contact and that was all it took to have the sparrow pulsing.

A muffled grunt escaped Genji as he held himself inside Hanzo, letting his dick milk into him until his taut testicles were empty. The realisation that he had just poured himself, something so unique and private to only him, inside his brother had his mind buzzing between pride and trying to tell himself to be ashamed. He could not. He was proud that his body had filled Hanzo’s. And he would not let another soul do it after.

His little brother’s length slipped out of him, trailing a thick string of his cum. Although Genji had been sated, the older brother was still very stiff, writhing from the pleasure of being full and holding the whiteness inside like a secret.

Hanzo licked his lips, twitching sensually as his dick cried on his muscled abdomen. The eyes that looked into Genji were passionate and aflame. He could not resist his brother so easily even when the afterglow of orgasm was tiring him.

“Do you want to be inside me, brother? Or, would you prefer my mouth?” Hanzo answered with a gaspy inhale first before he released it gently and said, “Put your mouth on me. I want to watch you.” And Genji did as told.

It took no effort at all for his little brother to start swallowing him. He was much more confident in the act than Hanzo had been, and when he gulped down his length, it took all his restraint not to cum right then. His length disappeared into the warmth and wetness of his brother’s mouth, the wet and sloppy sounds causing his arousal to climb higher. Then a sound of surprise was caught in Hanzo’s throat as fingers began toying with his used hole.

Genji’s name fell from his lips, he could not take it for long. His little brother fingered him roughly and let the cum that filled him defile the sheets below. Genji let his tongue swirl around his head and lick at his slit. His scrotum was too tight, he needed to cum.

Not a moment longer and Hanzo was calling breathlessly. Genji’s name echoed off the walls as his came. His brother held on to him, keeping him steady as the milk filled his mouth. Once the pulsing had subsided and Hanzo appeared to be coming down, the sparrow pulled off his dick and let all the cum he had taken spill onto the softening length. Anything left behind was spat onto his brother’s stomach.

——

“Genji was nowhere to be found last night.” That sentence had Hanzo still as he was pouring the tea from the kettle to his father’s cup. After a moment’s hesitation, he continued. The steam rose from the glass warmly and Hanzo plucked it from the table to give to father Sojiro Shimada.

The eldest son swallowed a little. “That is not uncommon behaviour for him. Genji sneaks out a lot to visit the family-owned clubs.”

The cup was slammed down which gave him a start. He looked over and his father was glaring at him. “Do not speak to me as though I am a fool.” Quickly, Hanzo looked away to stare at his breakfast, anything so long as he did not have to look at his father.

“Stand.”

Hanzo paused. His breath was getting a little fast, but the trainings he had suffered since youth had him appear completely in control of himself. When he did not move immediately, his father ordered it again, much louder.

The eldest son stood his full height in his morning kimono, his hair tied neatly off to the side. He looked like a doll with how perfect his features and structure was complimented by the pale dusty blue kimono and its pattern of mountains. His eyes remained on the floor in respect.

“Step here.” His father commanded, and Hanzo obeyed, stopping a few inches before his father whom was kneeling on the floor. “Remove your clothes.” That made Hanzo stutter and for a moment he was not sure he heard correctly, but when he stole a glance downward he could see his father was quite serious. There was little he could do and so, he delicately began to peel away his kimono until it was a puddle around his ankles.

“Your undergarments as well.” He bit his lip as he felt his face grow hot in embarrassment. He then did as told and pulled down his remaining covering and stepped out of it.

Sojiro Shimada dragged his eyes over him. Judging. Hanzo looked away at the far wall, he could not look at his father while like this. A sudden gasp then escaped him as his father grabbed him by his thigh and forced him to turn around with his backside to him. From there, confused noises and whimpers were being restrained as he felt fingers probing between his bottom cheeks and searching the hidden hole there. In and out they pushed inside him, too rough and painful. Hanzo choked back a noise as he felt thick liquid leak from him and begin down his thigh. The probing stopped.

“Genji,” his father declared as a matter of fact, knowing full well that the lingering cum dragging down his thigh was from the youngest son. Sojiro sighed loudly into the silence.

“Is this spite, Hanzo? Are you letting this happen because of spite or is it rebellion?” Hanzo replied nothing. “Your back still wears the bruises from your punishment and still you allowed your own brother fill you with his seed? So much is leaking from you. Disgusting.” Again, Hanzo did not reply. “I always knew you two were far closer than how it appeared. I should have seen it when in your youth you would sneak into Genji’s room at night and sleep atop him. How your sparring would end with one of you straddling the other.” He shook his head. “Your late mother thought it was endearing, but she would be aghast to witness this now.”

Memories feathered across Hanzo’s mind. It was true they had always been close, but Hanzo often thought that was just due to them being the sons of the great Sojiro Shimada. Their upbringing was different from that of normal children. Genji and he really only had each other to lean on since everything was done privately. Private schooling, private lessons, private suppers and gatherings. Besides the other heirs to ally clans, the brothers only had each other consistently.

His father brought him back with a snap. “You know how I feel about disciplining you and your brother.” Hanzo nodded, it was true Sojiro was not a violent man by nature. “But this… if our enemies were to learn of this, it could ruin your succession before you even inherit it. I will not tolerate this insolence. You are heir to this empire and you will act like it.” At that, Sojiro stood and followed this with more judgmental grazings of his eyes over Hanzo’s naked form.

“Kneel.” Hanzo kneeled.

Throughout the mansion, distant calls could be heard. All of the staff knew not to interfere with either of the Shimada children’s disciplines. So, they ignored the cries they heard from Hanzo, and some began to distantly wonder what the stone-faced boy could have possibly done to elicit this type of response from the kind Sojiro.

——

Part of Genji’s punishment had been to scrub down the dojo’s floor by himself with nothing but a single cloth. Beside his knees was a bucket of soap and water and behind him on the raised flooring was his older brother Hanzo. His older brother was fanning himself delicately with a silk fan decorated in their family’s crest, and his hair was knotted up on one side with an exotic comb and beads. He leaned lazily, very much unlike his brother, onto the wooden slat near him, draped in a loose cotton yukata. The decorative colours of the peony flowers on the cotton had Hanzo look like an old woodblock painting.

Genji worked the cloth into the floor, Hanzo paying little mind as he flipped through something on his mobile phone.

“Brother,” Genji started, “why don’t you put on some music for me? Or do you like the sounds I make when I am dragging along the floor?”

The briefest smile broke on the older brother’s lips before he hid it behind his fan. “I was sent here to make sure you did your punishment, not entertain you.”

Genji laughed at that. “My brother lies. You were not sent at all. Bribing the guard does not mean you take his place.” The little brother flicked his eyes up to the other, catching and holding his gaze longingly. Hanzo hid coyly behind his fan before going back to his mobile.

The older brother continued to ignore him for many more moments until he heard the sudden sound of rushing water followed by a sharp gasp from Genji. Hanzo looked up curiously. His little brother eyed him from the floor where had had just poured the entire contents of his bucket over his body. His gi was soaking wet, sticking to his frame more so than it already had. His little brother was a deliberate brat when he wanted attention, and Hanzo could only fall victim to it.

“Ah, brother, I am so clumsy.” He said softly with a grin, “Now I must let my clothes dry. It will not bother you that I remove them?” The older brother did not dignify him with a response, knowing full well that his little sparrow could probably already see him trying to hide his growing arousal.

Each article was dragged across his skin casually, revealing toned muscle inch by inch. Hanzo watched behind his fan, moving uncomfortably to make room for himself between his thighs. Once his little brother stood in nothing but his undergarments, he walked to Hanzo and placed the wet clothes about the edge of the raised flooring to dry.

Hanzo swallowed. “It is unhealthy to wear wet underclothing so close to one’s intimates.” His face felt hot as Genji’s lips bloomed with a sensual smile.

“Yes, my brother is correct.” The eyes that looked down from Genji’s face to his own had his heart pounding. The undergarments were removed, each leg stepping out, until the unashamed sparrow was standing fully before him in all his nakedness. The dust of dark hair about his pelvis was striking contrast to the green about his head. Hanzo understood so little why his brother preferred to colour it, but the green was rather fitting.

His little brother simply stood there, his dick twitching into half-hardness while Hanzo dragged his eyes appreciatively over the form. It was incredible to him that his own little brother could be so appealing. His fine muscles and sharp points fitting together like practised art. He licked his drying lips, knowing Genji must feel his desire as he asked, “Does this please you?” It was a soft, airy breath.

Hanzo nodded with a flutter of his fan, not once removing his eyes from his brother’s length, “Very.” At that, his little brother began to advance towards him when Hanzo stopped him with a quick fold of his fan, placing its tip to Genji’s bare chest. Teasingly, he nudged him back. The little brother chuckled to himself on how he knew Hanzo enjoyed a gradual enticement. He would have to play his brother’s game and he didn’t mind that.

Then, the mobile phone was brought into view, pointed at the little sparrow’s intimates. A brow from Genji rose, curious. His older brother looked practically shameless as he tapped away at the device with nimble fingers. With reddening cheeks he ordered, “Stroke yourself for me.”

That caused a mild and somewhat nervous laugh from the little brother. “Your perversion can only be matched by my improperness.” Genji said this as he took up his hardness and began to teasingly stroke it for his brother’s viewing pleasure. His older brother’s eyes were glassy, transfixed on the screen of the phone while he bit at his lower lip.

His fingers played over his dick, rubbing the foreskin up and dragging it back down with short, rough gestures. Small noises escaped him as he observed his older brother’s enjoyment. Hanzo was rubbing his palm between his thighs, stimulating a hidden hardness Genji desperately wanted to see. It had his dick jump and his fingers took him into his fist now, stroking and pumping his flesh in time with his brother.

Hanzo felt like his body was on fire within the yukata. He watched on the screen as it recorded his little brother’s every move in precise detail. He tapped upon it to bring it to zoom in on the flushed head that was beginning to weep pre-cum. His mouth wanted that.

“Genji,” he said rather coolly. His brother looked up on a breathy pant. In front of him was Hanzo’s mobile extended out to him, a scandalous smirk upon his brother’s face. “I want you to take pictures.” Genji wasn’t sure what to say, and when his older brother noticed, he gave the smallest laugh. “I want you to take pictures of me—with your cock in my mouth.” Excited shudders rushed over the little sparrow and he found himself taking the phone at once.

Now that his little brother held the mobile, Hanzo stepped off the raised platform to drop to his knees. The yukata fell from one of his shoulders as he did this, exposing part of his silken body to Genji. It teased Genji’s imagination even though he knew what lay underneath. A delicate hand reached out to take the hardened organ and without much prompting, Hanzo began to suck and lick at its side. Genji groaned out.

“Take good pictures for me, brother.” Hanzo told him with a long lick from his base to his tip. And then he began to hear the sound of shutters clicking, this caused his heart to hiss in his ears and his dick to throb.

The older brother looked up to the mobile, seeing that Genji was fumbling only a little to take the photos despite his aroused and fogging mind. More shutter noises clicked away, each one capturing a filthy moment of their wrongful lust.

After another drag of his tongue across the sparrow’s intimates, Hanzo licked delicately at the slit, savouring the pre-cum. Another shutter and click. He held his tongue there, teasing his brother’s slit as he stared into the lens with controlled passion.

“Now take a video.”

The little brother quite obviously swallowed. For a moment, he forgot how the mobile phone functioned until he could find the right button to start a recording. A noise signalled it had started.

Holding the phone was becoming too much as Genji watched his older brother sink his dick between his soft lips. His moans felt caught inside him. The tongue worked under his sensitive head and swirled, the mouth taking him deeper into his throat. On a deep entry, Hanzo pulled back and let the length lay on his face as he kissed its underside.

“Your flavour is intoxicating.” Whether it was for the sake of the recording or truly for Genji’s ears only, it did not matter as the results were the same. The little brother pet his head, carding into his tied hair, and encouraged him back onto his task. Hanzo took him greedily, letting the saliva and pre-cum drip from his chin as he swallowed him down.

“H-Hanzo,” the little brother cooed. His chest was rising and falling, trying to catch his breath from the intense pleasure. Still, he held the mobile and still the recording ran, capturing frame after frame of his brother’s lewdness.

A wet pull and, “Cum on my face again,” Hanzo pleaded before taking him once more. The sounds that came from the little sparrow were both encouraging and dangerously loud. His fingers grasped his older brother by his perfectly silken hair and he began to fuck his mouth once more, his other hand gripping the mobile tightly.

Muffled noises poured from Hanzo. His body felt so hot as he caught sight of the lens every now and again. He wanted this, to please his brother beyond passion. Deeper he allowed Genji to throb into him, and each thrust was met with a stifled groan.

A few more thrusts and Genji had started to cum. He pulled Hanzo back with a wet pop and just barely caught on the recording his whiteness spurting threads onto a blushing face and open mouth. His brother did not release his dick, instead he continued to pump his skin raw, milk him until every last drop was on his face and tongue. If Genji was capable of orgasming twice, he would have just then from the erotic sight alone.

The mobile was turned off and tossed somewhere. His little brother fell to his knees to embrace him and take his lips. Hanzo let him, letting their tongues playfully exchange the cum between them and rub onto the other’s cheek and jaw. Back and forth they fought to control the kiss until Genji pushed Hanzo back onto the floor and straddled him.

Hanzo stared up with his eyes flashing need. Genji took to his yukata, forcefully ripping it open to bring his brother’s hot skin into the cool of the dojo. His older brother’s undergarments were already pulled down to have made room for his hands. Genji tore them off the rest of the way, having Hanzo call out as the fabric sheared from his thighs. He then took his brother’s lips again, forcing his tongue in and out, biting his lip and tugging away madly.

Hanzo watched as Genji drew up some of the saliva and whiteness from his softening length and pulled it back between his bottom backside. He rubbed it there at the small hole, gentle moans letting him know that Genji was wanting more.

A hand then took Hanzo’s hardness. Genji peered down and smiled at him lustfully. He felt his little brother brush the tip of his dick against a tight opening, teasing him with the pressure of promise. Without warning, he then forced himself downward. His hole gave way instantly to the hardened intrusion.

Both of them called out the other’s name, Genji sinking further and further down, opening himself to every inch of his brother’s organ. The older brother could not help gasping, bucking himself as though more of him needed to be inside his sibling. Genji was tight, but experienced enough to control the grip. He was hot and throbbing too, encasing Hanzo in a delightful hold.

Genji was the first to begin to move. He pushed on his brother’s chest to rise himself up and followed that with a hard drop down. On every drop, Hanzo began to buck upwards to meet him, causing a slap of their skin to ring out into the thick musky air of their sex. The sounds alone were bringing the little sparrow back to hardness beyond his control.

Fingers trailed up Genji’s thigh to hold him. The sparrow placed his hand atop it, slightly lacing their fingers as he quivered up and down on his brother’s dick.

“I am… Genji, I will,” but his brother shushed him with a kiss, letting Hanzo slide in and out of him. Silent permission was given, and Genji threw his head back, calling louder and louder to encourage his brother. He wanted Hanzo to feel like he did not have to hold back anything from him. Each thrust began to slap harder until, finally, orgasm shook him. Hanzo came in low growls, holding his brother’s hips tightly as he filled him. The little brother just stayed there, letting Hanzo coat his insides full.

It was another moment before anyone moved. Everything smelled sickly sweet of their devotion, and the afterglow of their orgasms had them wanting nothing more than to be close. So, Genji slowly let himself lean forward, pulling the softening dick from him delicately. Warm fluid followed after, giving Genji satisfaction that he had pulled this from his brother. Content, he laid there on his brother’s chest. Hanzo wrapped an arm around him lazily, breathing too hard to care to move his weight. He felt perfect and complete. Two dragons perfectly in sync.

——

“No matter how many times I strike you,” Sojiro Shimada began as he gazed out the window of his office, “you will continue to see him, won’t you?”

Behind him kneeled his two sons. Both were in perfect form, not a hair out of place as they held the other’s hand. Genji could feel his nervousness leaking into Hanzo’s grip. Hanzo held his hand tighter to calm him. He was there. He would not leave him.

Their father’s guards had sent for them together, which had been a surprise seeing as Genji very seldom was asked to audience their father. But, Hanzo knew why they were there. He could see it on the digital notebook laying open upon their father’s desk.

Lewd photos and a video of their brotherly passion displayed silently in the room. It was not uncommon for Hanzo and Genji’s activities to be monitored through their devices for their protection. Hanzo knew this and had taken a risk to challenge his father’s will and respect. He knew it would not be long before some unfortunate guard would stumble upon the unencrypted displays of their sinful love. Perhaps it had been stubbornness, but the older brother was not ashamed. He had wanted them to be found.

Sojiro must have known this. The father turned from the window, approached the notebook to shut it off, then peered down at his sons. “Stand.”

Hanzo and Genji stood at once but they did not raise their eyes. The older brother held himself firm, ready for whatever would come. Sojiro looked upon them for many moments, so long that Hanzo could feel his eyes judge him.

“Are you in love him?” The question caught them off guard. It was unclear which son he was speaking to, so neither spoke. “At once, and together, tell me. Are you in _love_ with your brother?”

Both of them appeared to hesitate. The hand that held Genji’s tightened and Hanzo shifted. It was like an unspoken conversation was happening between them. When the older brother looked to the younger, they could see it in each other’s faces that whatever they had now was special and went beyond blood and kin. This was a force like the dragons themselves, wrapping them in an eternal bond not made for mortals. Together, and slowly in silent agreement, they answered their father with the tiniest nod of their heads.

Sojiro shook his head, clearly upset by something but gave a sigh and nodded to some form of logic within him. “You do realise what this means for our enemies? They will learn of this incestuous love and it will be the platform they use to manipulate our allies. It will be whispered among our businesses and feathered into the ears of those seeking to slander our name. It is irresponsible and unfit for an heir.”

At that, their father approached again and stopped only inches before them. He reached out and picked up Hanzo’s jaw, asking without words for his son to look at him. It was hard to do. The fear of what he would see in his father’s stare had him feel very much unlike a fearsome trained assassin, but eventually, he looked up into those eyes. What looked back at him was not the expected hatred or anger. He saw the worry of a father that loved them dearly.

“When you take over our empire, these choices will be your burdens. Are you prepared to accept its consequences for the sake of giving your heart to your brother, rather than the good of the clan?”

Hanzo tore himself away. His body felt heavy and the words of his father cutting into him too deeply. He felt as though he were a small child again having been caught stealing sweets from the kitchen rather than a grown man being foretold the consequences of an incestuous relationship. For many moments he remained silent, not once releasing the hand of his little sparrow. For years he had had nothing, only his brother by his side. They were the best of friends, the best of brothers, and now something more. The thought of living a life without that brought him to this moment.

The words broke from him in a low murmur, “Our enemies may see my loving my brother a weakness,” Hanzo began too slowly, controlling his breathing before he boldly looked into his father at his full height, “but they will never know this strength. If I must defend our honour each day to secure our place, then so be it. They can keep their concubines, husbands and wives, but none will have their brother as I do. Let them prod the dragons, let them invoke the flames. A Shimada’s spirit cannot be bested.”

Feeling he had overstepped, Hanzo bowed his head once more. The little brother could only watch, witnessing a change in the air about them. “I am sorry to bring this shame upon our name, father. But I cannot help my heart belonging to Genji no more so than you could for mother.”

The father gave a small nod. “I see. So you both have chosen then.” It was a statement, not a question. They heard his heels click away until he reached his desk and poured himself a small drink. Genji could feel his heart in his throat as he awaited the ruling of their father. He prayed to the dragons for strength. For Hanzo. Whatever he decided next would determine how he and Hanzo would be managed. The little brother feared separation.

A sigh broke the silence. “My blessing is given.” In that moment, the brothers stood unsure of what they heard before they allowed their eyes to rise. Sojiro stopped them with a point of his finger, “Do _not_ have me regret this.” He told them strongly, then, “You are dismissed.”

Many emotions filled them that were unable to be described. Genji released a breath he had not known he was holding and Hanzo gave a small smile. Neither had anticipated this outcome. The little brother then grabbed the other in that moment, pulling him into a tight embrace that almost spun them around. Cold hands took his face and brought Hanzo into a quick kiss. He allowed this, letting his hands fall to his little brother’s hips. When they parted, their cheeks were flushed brightly and distantly, Hanzo could not believe any of this was real. Sojiro Shimada gave his word to allow them this. A stifled seed now felt it could bloom grow as it was meant to.

“Thank you, father.” Hanzo said with perfect respect and tone. He grabbed the hand of his little brother, gave it a small kiss on the knuckles, then led them out quietly at their father’s request.

——

That night, his little brother came to his room through the actual door rather than the secret silence of his window. When Hanzo heard the knock, it had almost caught him by surprise to see the green haired and bright eyed Genji. In his hand was a pale peony from the Shimada garden. The smile on his face overtook him as Genji bowed in suitor fashion to present the gift.

“For my handsome brother.”

Hanzo took the flower delicately, allowing his fingers to gloss over the soft petals. He then placed it between the teeth of the comb in his hair to display his elegance.

“I wonder how handsome you will find me should I decide to grow a beard like father and look less a coy woman.”

The little brother laughed. “No matter how you change, you will always look handsome and fierce. My warrior spirit will only burn for you.” And Genji meant that.

Hanzo liked that answer but did not want his brother to know it just yet. “Come inside.” he told him.

It was not long before Hanzo was being pushed into his pillows by the sensual lips of his brother. This kiss was tender like their first, but without all the hesitation and feverish want. As his little brother licked his mouth open, Hanzo worked at their clothing, no rushing, just enjoying the sensation of being de-clothed.

Genji nuzzled into his neck as his older brother pulled more layers from him. “With our father’s blessing, you can be as loud as you want now.” Hanzo laughed at that and stole a quick kiss.

“Then I expect you to give me reason to be loud.”

The sparrow smiled. “Challenge accepted.”

The hands of his little brother roamed over the exposing skin as his evening yukata was peeled like petals of a blossom. His fingers felt rough from years of training and yet, they were delicate with every inch of Hanzo, despite that they were the hands of an assassin. Equally, Hanzo’s own fingers rushed across Genji’s bare chest, rubbing into the taut muscle with playful want.

The little brother hummed deliciously from the touch. “How do you want me to deflower you, brother?” Hanzo wrapped his arms about Genji’s neck and tugged him down until their noses were almost touching.

“You already deflowered me, or do you not remember?”

The memories of the night he had come through Hanzo’s window and took him deeply for the first time played in the back of his mind. He purred from the shudders that raced across him. “Ah, yes, I remember, but, that was not a proper deflowering. That was a test of our boundaries and we were not allowed to be together. This time, we are free. This is special. Our time now is proper.”

“Father gives a blessing and you feel as though you must ravish me like a new bride?”

Genji nodded. “It is what father prepared us for. Do you not want me to behave proper? Is it wrong to honour you as I would my bride?”

The older brother thought on that. For years they had been trained for the day they would take wives. Not for the sake of love, but for the sake of heirs. Their own mother had been a simple bride to provide children, and it had been only through luck and time that Sojiro would actually fall in love with her and she in turn. Many partnership weddings never found love in each other like they did. He and Genji were expected to behave no differently. They were taught romance and seduction for the benefit of their future. Never would have anyone thought they would use those teachings on each other.

“My brother wants to deflower me proper.” Hanzo repeated this delicately on a soft breath into Genji’s bright hair. “Sensual. Slow. It must be sweet as honey and remembered as divine. Yes. So you must pour yourself inside. Your bride must be full of you.”

His little brother pressed kisses into his throat, laving his tongue from nape to collarbone. “You will deflower me proper as well?” The question was innocent and sincere. Hanzo pushed his fingers through Genji’s hair and gazed longingly into him.

“My bride will also be full of me.” It was a promise.

The little brother found himself being pushed backward, Hanzo leading him down the bed until he was laying on his back. The smile on his brother was as mischievous as Genji felt. He then watched as Hanzo climbed atop him in reverse, dangling his intimates in front of his face as Hanzo’s own mouth panted heavily at Genji’s hardened organ. It was a sight to behold. In front of him was the delicious view of his older brother’s entire length and exposed hole while down wayward was the plush lips and wanting mouth of Hanzo at his groin.

Genji did not need to be told what his dear brother wanted. He could feel the desire seeping between them. The little sparrow took hold of his older brother’s thighs on either side of his head for the best angle, then reached to tongue the slit of the dick before him. Shudders shook through the muscle as Hanzo tried to keep his balance from the teasing pleasure.

A hand clasped around Genji’s hardness to hold it steady. Although he could not see his brother’s face, he could imagine Hanzo’s flushed cheeks as he contemplated how he would take the length into his mouth.

His tongue teased the slit, lapping at the beading pre-cum that had Hanzo shiver. Genji wanted his older brother to feel his passion in each touch, encouraging Hanzo to take him. When the little sparrow finally felt the warm tongue lick from base to tip and suck on its side, Genji moaned out and took the head of his brother’s dick into his mouth. Hanzo stuttered from the immediate sensation and took the head of Genji’s into his mouth in turn.

The feeling was incredible. Having his dick laved and sucked while he filled his mouth to accommodate the other’s organ had his head spinning in foggy delight. Genji let his hands brush over the muscle of his brother’s thighs, taking grip to pull Hanzo downward so his entire length was swallowed as far as it could go.

Hanzo called around his little brother’s dick. He popped back for just a moment to breathe as Genji pleasured him deeply. The older brother stroked and pumped at the wet flesh, finding the sight of the flushed head arousing him further. It had him begin to lightly buck into Genji’s mouth. Noises were heard behind him, but nothing that appeared uncomfortable, so Hanzo bucked a little more and was given delicious encouragement.

He returned to his task despite the distracting sensitivity. The heady musk filled him as he took his little brother’s dick back into the warmth of his mouth. Hanzo dared to let the length go in as far as he could manage before slowly pulling back with a drag of his tongue. On a particular long pull, a gasp suddenly escaped him when he felt a wet item run down the length of his dick, over his scrotum, and straight to his hole. Genji held his hips tightly as he worked his tongue at his opening.

“G-Genji!” The name fell from his lips almost in a chiding way, but it fell wayside as the name was replaced with soft gasps. The tongue wetting him, driving him mad with the unique feeling. “I need you,” Hanzo panted, and his little brother complied, using his hands to guide his older brother into an upright position above him until Hanzo was straddling. His hole was guided down with the intent of his dick to splay his brother open with passion.

Although Hanzo wanted to look at his little brother’s face, he found he did not mind being turned the other way. He leaned forward to line himself with his brother’s hardened intimates and rubbed his willing opening against the sensitive skin. Hanzo taunted it there, rubbing small circles and allowing the length to rut up and down between his cheeks.

“Ah, my brother is a tease.” Genji laughed hazily, but his older brother did not stop. He moved his bottom up and down, enjoying the feeling of the promise of penetration.

“I want you inside me.” The words moaned gently from Hanzo.

Genji hummed, massaging his thighs, “Then you must desist your dance, my brother. It is growing painful for me to hold back as you entertain.” At that, his older brother dragged Genji’s dick between him slower, tantalising the skin and challenging his little brother.

It was not long before the arousal was overtaking him, and Genji grabbed Hanzo’s hip to still him while his other hand caught some of the long hair that dangled down his back. He pulled, having Hanzo’s head fall back from the tug with a caught breath. Genji aligned them. “Lower yourself.” Chills rushed over the older brother from the command, and slowly he began to move himself downward. The head pushed against his hole, demanding entry. After a moment, the hard length was able to breach him and Hanzo slid himself on his little brother’s dick down and down. Soft cries followed.

Hanzo’s insides pulsed around his hardness. It was slick, tight, and begging for abuse. There was no greater beauty to Genji in that moment, witnessing his older brother’s backside with the half-finished tattoo curling down his arm, his head thrown back with the long, dark locks sweeping across his shoulders, and his milky white backside connecting to the most delicate parts of him. The emotions that swept over him were like the dragons themselves, writhing up and through his flesh with a burning desire. He needed this. They needed this.

The movements began too slowly, Hanzo rising up and falling back down. His bottom displayed the full detail of his little brother’s dick being swallowed and released by his tight confines. It was maddening. Genji rubbed his fingers into his brother’s hips. Hanzo enjoyed the sensation. It felt nice how his little brother’s nails almost dug into his skin in their grip. He rewarded Genji with a faster pace, up and down.

The sphincter muscle gripped him perfectly, rubbing his foreskin in a delightful rhythm over his ignited nerves. It wasn’t long before Genji was tightening his grip and meeting his older brother’s drops with forceful thrusts upward. Moans began to pull from Hanzo as he slapped their bodies together. He could feel Hanzo’s dick thumping into his thighs as he bounced.

They remained this way for a few moments, just breathing and enjoying the ride. As Genji grew closer to release, he took the strands of his brother’s hair into his fist and yanked him downward on painfully delicious thrusts. Hanzo called for him, sounds escaping him so passionately and loud that Genji was sure some poor servant down the hall was blushing as they tried to ignore it. He forced himself deeper into his brother, meeting his hips roughly, letting Hanzo know silently that he would claim his insides once more.

It was not much longer. On his last thrust, Genji held his brother’s hips desperately against him. His dick began to pulse with orgasm that had him moan out Hanzo’s name in filthy satisfaction. Hanzo stayed there, working his muscles to milk his little brother completely. Once he could feel the organ softening, spent, Hanzo lifted himself from the dick gently. It popped out quickly trailed by thick whiteness that poured down his thighs.

“Hanzo,” Genji breathed in a romantic haze, “you are incredibly pleasing. In form, in voice, in soul; I am unworthy of you. How can I be so fortunate that my brother is so divine?”

Hanzo smiled at that, always one to enjoy how his brother would speak of others he favoured. It was different to hear it about himself, but not unwelcome. Selfishness hoped no one would ever draw from his little brother such enticing and delicate words like he could.

Genji was swimming in a fog of endorphins, catching his breath back. The older brother moved from atop him and softly eased one of the sparrow’s legs over and up. In his hand he toyed his own reddening length.

“We walk this world as mortals and slave ourselves to its human passion. I cannot imagine a more worthy man to have my body as he does my heart. I must have you.” At that, Hanzo eased his tip into Genji’s flushed hole. It did not restrict him or fight the entry. The hole opened up willingly as he slowly slid himself inside. An intense heat engulfed him.

The green strands of Genji’s hair tossed about the sheets. His body was still sensitive from orgasm but wanted more. The older brother did not stop until they fit in a perfect lock, Genji’s leg over Hanzo’s shoulder for the best angle to be as deep as possible.

Before the older brother moved, he caught the eyes of his dear little brother. Behind those eyes was a desire and love he could feel enveloping him. Neither one looked away as Hanzo began to move himself. It was tender, sweet, a making of love only they could manage. In and out, in and out, Hanzo made an enchanting rhythm that had Genji softly gasping into his palm.

It was beautiful to him how his intimates disappeared into is little brother, having his taut scrotum push into his pelvis with each gentle thrust. The dick laying spent on Genji’s abdomen was trying to harden again, so Hanzo picked up his pace. He pushed Genji into the bed with each advance of his hips. The little brother could only sigh with contentment.

“My brother feels so good inside me,” Genji told him delicately, and Hanzo agreed. His ruts began to lose their rhythm as he felt the need to orgasm rising low in him. He slapped into Genji a little harder each time, having the soft gasps turn into groaning calls. He could see the half-hard length crying about Genji’s abdomen as it confused itself with more pleasure from the intrusion. Harder he struck him, louder became his grunts and soon, Hanzo was cumming. He felt out of control as he held Genji’s leg desperately, his dick throbbing inside his brother as it filled him with his whiteness. Although the orgasm was fading fast, Hanzo kept thrusting himself in and out to ride the high. His milkiness was drooling around the abused hole as he dragged out. Genji allowed this and enjoyed the sensation of his older brother’s length stuffing his full insides.

When the high ebbed, Hanzo released his little brother and pulled from him. His own whiteness began to pour out and defile his sheets. Both of them breathed in satisfaction, savouring the fullness of their bottoms from the other’s cum. The older brother moved to lay next to Genji, and rested his head on his chest. The peony within the comb of his hair filled Genji with a sweet flora scent that matched their wet sex.

“I love you, brother.” Genji barely whispered. “You are mine.” Hanzo gave a lazy nod, rubbing his hand over his little brother’s hard chest.

“We have always belonged to the other.” Hanzo replied resolutely, as though nothing else could be more true. “Let us define this empire as it was meant to be. Together.” Genji purred into his hair and gave a small kiss there.

“Yes. _Together._ ”

The End.


End file.
